Equestrian Kaiju
by Mega-Gojira
Summary: Godzilla and his fellow Earth Defenders find themselves in a strange land, despite being in a war just a moment away. Their time spent in this world will be a new experience.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla: SKREEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK!

Anguirus: What happened?

Rodan: Where are we?

Mothra: Is everyone alright?

Kumonga: Is there food here?

Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, King Caesar, Baragon, Manda, Varan, and Kumonga all woke up in a forest. The trees in the forest were much larger than them, which was rather phenomenal considering the world they inhabited. Leaves were also dark and there was a cool air surrounding the place.

Varan: This is really strange...

Baragon: Weren't we fighting King Ghidorah's forces just now?

Manda: We were... I think.

Gorosaurus: Maybe we should start walking. Who knows what's going on.

Caesar: Guess that is all we can do at the moment.

Godzilla said nothing. It seemed he was the only one who didn't obtain the "Human Tongue." The monsters started walking. As they moved, everything started to look stranger by the minute. Rodan halted near a bush.

Rodan: Guys, you hear that?

Mothra: What is it?

Rodan: I hear voices... similar to the humans...

The bush shifted a little. All the monsters positioned themselves for a counterattack. The bush erupted and out came a strange creature. It was pink, four legged, and had a huge mane on its head. It was smiling and seemed extremely happy.

Pinkie Pie: HI! MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?! I NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE! YOU MUST BE FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE!

All of the monsters stood still, perplexed, until they saw more of the same creature. First a purple one with a horn on its head and wimgs, the second followed and had only a horn, but was white. The next one was blue with wings instead of a horn, but it also had a rainbow colored mane. After it came a light orange one who was wearing a cowboy hat. The last one was a yellow winged one, who seemed rather timid.

Twilight: Hello, my name is Twilight, (her hoof signaled to the others) and these are Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy... And the energetic one is Pinkie Pie.

None of the monsters uttered a sound, until Mothra spoke up.

Mothra: Hello, very nice to meet you. My name is Mothra. The one with plates on his back is Godzilla. The one with wings and a beak is Rodan. The spiky one is Anguirus. The tall, green one is Gorosaurus. The horned one is Baragon, the serpentine is Manda, the one with membranes on his arms is Varan, the spider is Kumonga and the furry one is Caesar.

Caesar: KING Caesar to be more accurate.

Baragon: Be quite, Your Highness.

Twilight: So what brings you all here. I have never seen anyone like you before.

Mothra: Truth is, we don't know. We were doing something elsewhere, but then we all woke up here.

Rainbow Dash: That's weird.

Mothra: We all agree.

Twilight: Well, why don't you come with us. Maybe we can solve this mystery together.

Rarity: I'm all for helping people, Twilight, but we don't even know these (looks at the Kaiju)... Strangers.

Varan: Don't worry. We won't harm anyone... As long as we are not provoked.

Manda: Shut your TRAP!

Applejack: ... Ooooookay. Let's get movin'

In another area.

King Ghidorah: WHERE THE *word* ARE WE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla was frustrated. What happened? Where are they? He looked at the creature who called herself "Twilight". She appeared to be the leader of these strange beings. He looked at the other monsters, and he saw them interacting with these "ponies". Mothra was speaking with Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Rodan looked as if they were challenging one another. Gorosaurus and Applejack were talking, and Applejack seemed interested in him. Rarity and King Caesar were also speaking to each other. The one named Fluttershy was looking with interest at Anguirus, as if she was in awe with the beast. Pinkie Pie was jumping around, asking question to the rest of the monsters.

Godzilla then shifted his focus on what happened prior to waking up in this strange world. He recalled facing both King Ghidorah and Spacegodzilla, both attempting to kill him. Godzilla was backed to a corner with all of the fire power hitting directly at him. Then something unexpected happened. The largest crystal that Spacegodzilla summoned started to glow radically. The galactic tyrant turned and looked with astonishment. Both Godzilla and Ghidorah continued to stare as Spacegodzilla attempted to control the crystal. The crystal in turn erupted, unleashing great energy and a blinding light. Then it was pure darkness.

That is as far as his memories go before waking to this odd place. Godzilla then saw where they were heading for. It was a city, similar to those he used to smash. Now that he has been reduced to the size of a human, Godzilla started to feel disappointed that he could not destroy this city.

Twilight: Welcome to Canterlot.

Mothra: My, what a beautiful city! Don't get any ideas, boys.

Baragon: Well... There goes my underground fortress.

Twilight: Don't worry. Princess Celestia will help us figure out what to do.

Anguirus: Princess Celestia?

Twilight: She is the princess of all of Equestria. She is the one who raises the sun.

King Caesar: Good heavens! That must take a great deal of strength, endurance, patience and power!

Rarity: Yes, we are eternally grateful to her for everything she has done for us.

Godzilla pondered as to if this "Princess would be able to help at all.

King Ghidorah: GIGAN! Can you tell us where we are?

Gigan: No, my Lord. This place is very strange. This place has its own uniqueness that distinguishes it from planet Earth.

Megalon: So... Are we lost?

Gigan: Momentarily.

King Ghidorah: BLAST IT! We were so close to finishing of that nuisance of a lizard! If only you hadn't ruined it!

Spacegodzilla: Oh, I'm sorry about that. Would you like to try controlling the vast amount of energy that comes out of your very own creations?

King Ghidorah: Never mind that! We need to figure out where we are.

Hedorah: Is it just me, or does it feel like this world is much larger than Earth?

Gigan: No... We must have shrunk.

King Ghidorah: Oh, fantastic... Why don't we just dance out of celebration?

Spacegodzilla: Only once we have killed my brother... Which we will.

King Ghidorah: What do you mean?

Spacegodzilla: I sense him. He is somewhat far, but we can reach him. And we still have our powers.

King Ghidorah: Well, it seems all is not for naught... Excellent.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kaiju and Mane Six stood in a massive hall with stain glass windows that depicted the events of this world named Equestria. Godzilla kept on looking at some glasses that showed strange creatures that seemed malevolent.

Mothra: Tell me, Twilight, who are those characters.

Twilight: Those would be Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek.

King Caesar: I'm guessing they are the "bad guys."

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but we took care of them without a problem!

Applejack: Well, we wouldn't say that. They have given us a challenge.

Celestia: But you have prevailed.

Godzilla and the turn and look at a much taller creature, whose mane is long and constantly flowing. Godzilla looks at her and feels odd.

Mothra: You must be Princess Celestia. My name is Mothra.

Celestia: It is my pleasure to meet you. Twilight has told me of your predicament.

Mothra: Yes, we hope to resolve this issue soon. We... Have some responsibilities that are n need of care.

Celestia: We'll try to help you in any possible manner.

The Princess then looks at Godzilla, and he looks back with a cold stare. The other ponies continue to talk with the Kaiju, as Celestia, Twilight and Mothra discuss manners in which they could return the monsters to their world. Outside Rainbow Dash and Rodan are racing to see who is the faster of the two. As everyone watches the spectacular competition, Celestia walks over to Godzilla.

Celestia: Mothra has told me much about you.

Godzilla simply makes a growl. He turns to look at her and his eyes meets hers. Godzilla sees compassion and love in her eyes. She has sought to keep her kingdom in peace from various threats, and has grown exhausted from doing so. Yet she still holds a beauty that can only be described as divine.

Celestia, in turn, sees a raging fire in Godzilla's eyes. For the longest of ages he has fought. He knows no true peace. Whatever happiness he finds, he later finds it dead. He has lost family. Even with his allies, he still feels alone. Solitude has become his lover. Anger his son. He has rarely spared anyone from his wrath and once he finds his enemies, he will slaughter them. Whether they are the plunderers of his home world, or the very insects who has reminded him time through time again that he is a raging monster.

Celestia looks away, trying to keep her composure. Godzilla, however, has recognized her reactions due to years of seeing that same thing from those small, pitiful but vicious creatures. Then Rarity walked towards Celestia.

Rarity: Excuse me, your majesty, but I have to ask... Do you think this new situation will affect the plans for the Galla?

Celestia: Oh. No. I believe the Galla will go on. As a matter of fact, I wish to ask our new guests if they would like to join us for it.

Rarity: Um... I mean no offense to them, but won't the people, uh... Won't they panic?

Celestia: Not if I introduce them as my guests. Mothra?! Will you care to join us for the Galla?

Mothra: I believe me and the boys will be honored.

Kumonga: As long as there is food!

Baragon: Is that all you think about, you bug?

Kumonga: I am an arachnid, thank you very much!

Manda: Yeah, don't mix your horn for your brain!

Baragon: Back off!

Mothra:... I'll try to keep them well behaved.

Godzilla: I won't be going.

Everyone looked at the saurian with a shock.

Varan: You can speak in human tongue now!

Gorosaurus: Congrats, boss!

King Caesar: Wait... What do you mean you won't be going?

Godzilla: I don't care to go.

Rarity: But sir, I'm sure this is something you don't wish to miss out, because...

Godzilla looks at her with a cold stare that makes the unicorn silent.

Anguirus: Godzilla!

Godzilla: I'm not going.

Godzilla walks away from the Kaiju and ponies, seeking the solitude he has finally learned to appreciate. Mothra follows him.

Mothra: Godzilla. Godzilla! GOJIRA!

Godzilla: What?

Mothra: These nice ladies are kind enough to treat us like guests, not monsters. I would think that YOU of all of us would appreciate that!

Godzilla: Tell me, these Galla, who hosts such things in our world?

Mothra: ... Godzilla-

Godzilla: WHO?!

Mothra: ... Humans. But-

Godzilla: Humans. I don't have any desires to be in any way similar to them. (Starts to walk off)

Mothra: BUT YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING! THAT'S A SIMILARITY BETWEEN YOU TWO!

(Elsewhere...)

Ghidorah: Friggin' Hell... Where are going?

The monsters are walking through the Everfree Forest. King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Hedorah, Dogora, Gezora, Orga, DesGhidorah and the alien built machine Mechagodzilla are all muttering their curses, when they hear something.

Ghidorah: WHO'S THERE?!

Out of the bushes comes out Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. The monsters look at her with curiosity.

Ghidorah: Who are you?

Chrysalis: I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings!

Megalon: Ooh! A queen!

SpaceGodzilla: Where are we, queen?

Chrysalis: You must be new around here. You are in Equestria, home of ponies and pony-like creatures.

Gigan: In that case, conquering this world will be easy!

Chrysalis: You plan on conquering this world? (Laughs) Good luck!

Ghidorah: What? You doubt our power?

Chrysalis: No, just your knowledge. There are powerful rulers in Equestria who wields great power.

Ghidorah: (Scoffs) Really? I have erased entire civilizations throughout the universe! Your rulers will hold no threat to us!

Chrysalis: Well, if you are as powerful as you claim to be, mind helping a queen out?

Ghidorah: In what manner?

Chrysalis: I wish to take over the Equestria and usurp the powers of its rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. If you help me, we could share this kingdom.

Ghidorah: It's a nice offer, but I'm a destroyer, not a conqueror.

SpaceGodzilla: (Smiling) I ,however, am! My name is SpaceGodzilla, Tyrant of planet Earth!

The monster takes the hoof of Chrysalis and kisses it.

Chrysalis: (Smiling) Charmed.

Gigan: Bull****! You are no ruler!

SpaceGodzilla: I will be, once we get rid of my brother!

Chrysalis: Brother?

Gigan: His brother is named Godzilla, and he is a rather persistent defender of planet Earth, along with other... Monsters.

Megalon: Yeah, they keep beating us-

SpaceGodzilla: SILENCE YOU INSECT!

Chrysalis: So, you've never conquered this "Earth" or won a fight?

SpaceGodzilla: We have defeated our enemies before, but whenever the final battle comes, they somehow manage to win...

Chrysalis: Admittedly, me and my... Associates have the same problem.

SpaceGodzilla: Now that I think about it, I do sense my brother in the presence of these unique energies. There rather resemble Mothra's energy.

Chrysalis: Really?

SpaceGodzilla: Yes. King Ghidorah, suppose we were to help this lovely dame (Chrysalis blushes). We can help her overthrow these princesses, and at the same time kill Gojira!

King Ghidorah: (Thinks about it) Very well. I suppose you monsters have earned a slave or two. Very well, we will join forces with you, Queen Chrysalis.

Everyone smiled and began laughing, thirsting for conquest and vengeance.


End file.
